Wolf story
by ShinyChariot
Summary: Ekaya read it
1. chapter 1

"You're beautiful." my mate said as he caressed my face. Our brown eyes met, his lips curved upwards. I shifted my gaze to glance at them, they're wonderful. The top is slightly smaller than his bottom, his teeth aren't perfect, they're slightly crooked. His skin was a soft brown, it reminded me of unblemished caramel. He's perfect. He leaned in for a kiss. My heart started to beat rapidly and my breath shortened. This is what I've been waiting for, for ages. I closed my eyes, and waited for his lips to meet mine...

"Farren, lets go." Zephyr's voice interrupted my fantasy, I look around me to see everyone gathering their supplies to head to their next class. I looked up at Zephyr and our eyes met once again, just like so many times in my fantasies. His hair that draped on his shoulders, slightly covering his face. "Right." I told him and collected my notebooks. He waited for me to collect all my things before we headed out. Like always he walked me to my next class and we had a small conversation about nothing in particular. We stopped at the last class of the day, science. I leaned against the wall since we had a few more minuets before class. He propped his strong arm against the wall above my head, he was one of the few guys taller than me, my eyes wanted to trace every muscle, but I resisted "want to catch a movie tonight?" like always, I wished he'd meant more by it but he never did, "Yeah, I'd like to, Zeph." I smiled, even if we were going out as just friends, It's still going out "I'll see you-" he was interrupted by a deep voice. "Can't you move?" internally I sigh, I knew who it was without looking.

It was Astor, the alpha's son of the Lunar Halo pack. His question was aimed at Zephyr, we both stood away from the wall, Astor looked at me, his blue eyes meeting mine "Did you finish your half of the project?" it was always short and simple with him. I always try to refrain from sassing him if the fragile alliance between our packs is going to work out, "Yeah I did." He nodded and went into the room. I eyed him as he disappeared beyond the wall. Zephyr turned his attention to me once again, "What's his issue, man?" He asked himself. I shrugged at his question "Idunno, man. I hear that the Lunar Halo pack pretty much hates humans." I relayed the information I've overheard from other pack members. Even as the next leaders of our packs, we didn't talk much. We didn't have any issues. We just never clicked, and have nothing in common. Other than assignments that the teachers team us up on to use us to represent the alliance between our packs. As if saying 'if they can do it, so can you.'

Zephyr made a confused face as if to say 'Oh well' and shrugged his shoulders, "I'll see you tonight." He said, and pointed his index fingers at me. I laughed "Alright. I'll see you tonight" and headed into class.

I went and sat in my seat next to my friend, Aerin. She smiled at me "I saw that." I looked at her warily "Saw what?" I tried to make it sound like I didn't know what she was talking about, she didn't buy it. She rolled her round blue eyes "you know exactly what I'm talking about! You guys are so cute together." She sighed, "I want to look that cute with someone." She muttered the last part and began playing with strands of her nearly white hair. I began to unpack my items for class, "It's not like anything can happen between us." My voice was bitter. We sighed simultaneously. Both of us had developed feelings for humans. Our contact with them isn't forbidden, just having relationships is.

On the rare occasion your mate is a human, you're allowed to let them know everything.

Zephyr knows that I'm the next in line to be the leader of the Rose Moon pack, and understands that we can't have a real relationship because it'll be dangerous when I find my mate. That hasn't stopped us from flirting and still basically dating. "Well, I'll find my mate soon."

Typically when a wolf turns 16 is when they find their mate. My birthday is coming up soon, and despite my protests it'll be big, in hopes for me to find my mate. I want to believe Zephyr is my mate, but the chances are slim. "What are you going to wear?" Our conversation drifted to the party for a short while. The teacher came into the classroom and began collecting the projects. After collecting them all, he continued over the next lesson. Science is one of my favorite subjects. "Remember, next week we'll have a lab! The partners will be posted in the hall by this Friday." He managed to get the words out before the bell rang.

After class, Aerin and I left together, having picked up our conversation about my party and how amazing it would be if she found her mate also.

We went back to my house to do homework and hang out. Zephyr sent me a text:

Zep: What time do you wanna catch the movie?

Me: idk. I guess about 8?

Z: Okay... Do you wanna grab some din-din after?

M: Only if you're paying.

Z: k

I looked at Aerin, her textbook open and the butt of her pen between her teeth. Her attention was on the television. "Want to go to the movies tonight?" She was silent for a few minutes, clearly not trying to let go of her gaze on the TV "uhh," she dragged out processing my question "nah, gotta dye my... My hair for the party." I nodded. I thought she looked good with her white hair. And her wolf looked stunning as well. The wolves tend to take on our hair color even if its dyed. She glanced at her phone, "dang, I need to head home actually." She said standing. I smiled and got up with her, walking to the door she stopped to put her shoes on "sorry I have to go so early." She ran her hand through her hair. Handing her her bag I told her "Its cool. I have some plans anyway." Her eyebrows raised "with who?!" I opened the door, "it doesnt matter." I laughed and guided her out with my hand. She laughed too, the gasped "Is it Zephyr?" She pointed a finger at me. "Oh, no, look at the time" I said mockingly over her questions "you gotta go." I said closing the door a little more with each word "you better text me EVERYTHING!" I closed the door and checked the time on my phone. 7:30 He should be here soon.

Despite the fun I have with him, I always feel a little guilty like I'm cheating on my mate. I shook the feeling as I heard the door open, "you ready?" Zephyr called. "Yeah!" I yelled and ran downstairs.


	2. chapter 2

We pulled up to the movie theater, the parking lot was almost full. "We can just park in the back." I told him, "nah, Its cool. A movie just ended. There's going to be a way better spot up here." He told me. I stared intently out the window for a parking space "what are we going to see anyway?"

"There's a... Comedy playing?" He asked suspiciously. I pointed "A spot! Someones pulling out." He stopped the car and waited for them to pull out. "What movie?" I asked again. "Limbless phantom?" I looked at him "that is NOT A COMEDY!" I yelled and smacked his arm "you know I hate scary movies! Take me home."

He laughed "you're the comedy. And after all this time we spent looking for a parking spot?" He knew how much I hated waiting like this.

But it didn't quite compare to how much I hated scary movies in public "Yeah but-" I started as he cut me off, "and I already ordered the tickets online! Optimal seating! The center of the most center row! And they're sold out, and I wont have time to invite anyone else, or make it back if I drop you off back at home. I want popcorn." He trumped me. I glared at him as he pulled into the spot and killed the ignition. He smiled "You have no way out." He shrugged. I groaned, if he were anyone else I wouldn't think twice about telling them no instantly. I unbuckled myself. And got out.

Inside at the concession stand, there were plenty of kids from school and from my pack. They stared at us, my pack didn't really approve of us being together and human kids thought we looked great together. After we got the popcorn I stopped in the bathroom and saw Quinn Waverly. Prepping herself in the mirror. We made eye contact through our reflections. After a few seconds we both tore away our gaze and cleared out throats. I entered the stall and she left. We didn't talk. We had some issues with each other. She accused me of having a fling with Astor last year. And I pointed out that clearly they weren't mates because they were never formally introduced to the packs. I told her she was... Practically nothing but a concubine.

I left and went into the theater Not everyone was in yet, probably stacking up on snacks. I sat next to Zephyr as the lights dimmed "we can still watch something else." I suggested hopefully. He laughed "watch the trailers. "

Slowly the theater began to fill with people, murmurs and "shh"s.

The movie opened with an overhead car scene. I munched on the popcorn wishing that this were pretty much any other movie. It got pretty intense not to long after that. The woman was walking down the hallway, a dim flashlight lighting her way "No." I whispered to myself "no, no, no nonononono." I pulled my feet onto the seat, and linked my arm with Zephyr's and pulled it closer to me. I wanted to look at him to see if he was scared too, but I wasn't about to look away. She turned around, and the phantom! I screamed "No!" and turned my face into Zephyr's arm. I heard a growl from behind me. Making me jump again and look and behind me.

Instead of a monster I saw Astor and Quinn. Astor's jaw was locked and he was staring intently at the screen. I guess its scarier than I thought. Quinn was staring at the screen, her hands hiding her mouth. I turned my attention back to the screen. Squeezing closer to Zephyr, I looked at him, his face was in total shock. He's not making me feel any better. And were only about 30 minutes into the movie. I groaned and turned my attention back to the large screen in front of us to watch the other hour and a half of the movie.

Once the movie ended, and the lights came back on, Zephyr stood and stretched, "that wasn't bad." He shrugged. I looked up to him from my seat, "it was horrifying." My voice quivering and smaller than usual. I heard a scoff from behind me followed by a hushed tone "she can't even handle a scary movie, how could she be the Luna of a pack when real life is like, ten times scarier." I snapped my head around and saw Quinn whispering into Astor's ear. Seeing her that close to him always churned my stomach a bit. She was always draped around him, kind of inappropriately. I glared "At least I will be a Luna. Its nice knowing that you won't get to sully the name." I spat. She glowered at me and my glare didn't waver. Zephyr scooped me up by my arm "let's get dinner." He said as if he were oblivious to the scene folding out in front of him. He pulled me along, though the contact between Quinn and I didn't break until I reached the end of the isle. Astor touched her and she immediately turned her attention to him. ' Dog.' I thought to myself angrily.

Zephyr and I reached the car "what was that back there?" He said from the drivers side. I sighed slightly frustrated "Nothing. You wouldn't understand." We got into the older style vehicle. He placed his index finger gently and turned my face to look at his the dim yellow light softly glowing "I won't if you never tell me." His eyes screaming frustration, but he was as gentle as ever. "I'm sorry." I said genuinely. He was so... Handsome, it made my heart start to flutter. I leaned in closer to him. Listening to my humanly urges, I closed my eyes and puckered my lips. He seemed to hesitate at first, but his hand left my chin and traced its way back through my curls and found a soft grip. I could feel his heavy breath getting closer to my face. The slight red glow that I could see through my eyelids disappeared. This moment was completely ours.


	3. chapter e

Our faces just inches apart in his car...

This was perfect.

Until a ghost hit the trunk. We jumped away from each other. "Fucking Ghost!" I screamed. My cheeks growing hot. I stared at Zephyr, who was out the car "what the fuck, man?!" His voice boomed. Sending shivers down my spine. I jumped out the car to see who he was yelling at. Standing there was a clearly opaque individual. He reeked of alcohol, and by the way he was standing had one too many. He laughed sloppily "sorry, man." His words slurred, running a hand through his short dark hair "Thought you guys," he pointed between the two of us "were 'bout ta BONE!" he yelled last word. A few people turned their heads, but rolled their eyes at the man who was clearly impaired. He made a large gesture "Anni jus wan'ned a first row seat." Upon me being pointed to Zephyr shot me a surprised look "get in the car." His voice was calm and requesting. I blinked and obeyed slowly. But kept my eyes on the man behind the car. Zephyr walked toward him, his body was alert and his fists balled. Before Zephyr reached him a second guy ran up his voice was much more sober than the first man "dude, I just needed to piss! Why couldn't you stay by the car?" He grabbed his friend and turned his attention to Zephyr "sorry, did he cause any trouble?" His voice was worried. Zephyr relaxed "nah, its cool." His body was lax but his voice wasn't. The man nodded "I'm really sorry about this." And led his friend away.

Zephyr climbed back in the car and sighed. "You okay?" I nodded he rested his head on the steering wheel, "I could have handled it." I told him, pouting a little. He chuckled, "You shouldn't have to." I smiled at his desire to treat me like a normal girl. He sat up "let's go eat." I nodded, and buckled up. The almost kiss replayed in my mind the whole way to the restaurant.

After we got seated we read over the menu. "I'll geeeet..." I sucked my teeth "the baked chicken with green beans" he arched his eyebrows from behind his menu "you live a very sad and boring life. " he looked at me pity filling his eyes. I sucked my teeth again "Excuse me?" Zephyr said from behind the menu. "Nothing!" I emphasized the word, "hurry up and pick what you're getting."

The waitress came by "Are we ready to order?" I nodded "yes, I'll have the grilled chicken and green beans."

"And I'll have the special." Zephyr said. After jotting it down, the waitress nodded "Alright" and went off with our orders.

"So, about your party this weekend." Zephyr started. My party isn't something we really spoke about. We knew it could make or break any relationship he and I could build, we were both scared but we wouldn't admit it. I cleared my throat "What about it?" Each word was enunciated properly and slow enough to make this uncomfortable topic, just slightly more uncomfortable. He ran his hand through his shoulder length hair "Maybe... Maybe I shouldn't go." My stomach dropped. Not only because he knows how weird it would be for him to be there as I potentially met my mate, but also knowing I couldn't stop the next sentence from coming out of my mouth.

"No, please. You have to come." I ft so selfish. I put my hand on his. It was warm and soft, touching him made me feel so calm. "I mean, what if it is you?" My eyes met his. I didn't feel the fairytale feeling of electricity coursing through my veins, or the inhumane need for him to... Take me. But I felt love. I didn't want to be with anyone else. "I don't want it to be anyone else." He locked our fingers.

Dinner was very uneventful, Zephyr seemed to be mentally elsewhere during our conversation about the movie and school work. The waitress came one last time with the check. "So here's your check, but your girlfriend's food was paid for." We looked at her confused "We're not dating." I rushed out while at the same time he asked "who paid for it?" She blushed, "I'm sorry. And they asked to remain anonymous." She left the half of the bill and awkwardly backed away.

I looked at Zephyr as he put money down on the table avoiding eye contact with me "lets go." He said. I stood and followed him through the resturaunt, glancing around to see if anyone heard. If they did, they pretended not to. Until I saw a pair of soft blue eyes watching us leave.

I knew Astor didn't approve of my relationship with Zephyr, but I don't need it. He told me last year he refuses to have an alliance if a human was a leader. I shook my thoughts of him. I rolled my eyes and walked closer to Zephyr, not that I would lose him.

On the way home, Zephyr didn't say anything. He was holding the steering wheel tightly. He kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye, but would look away from me when I looked at him. After about 10 minutes he pulled up to my house and parked the car, but he didnt look at me. "Zephyr-" I started but he cut me off "Why did you say it like that?" His tone was low. I knew what he was talking about but I couldn't give him an answer "You just practically spat out that you don't want to be with me!" His tone got louder "What is the point of us spending SO much time together like this, if nothing is going to come of it?!" I stared at him, "I thought you were okay with it- that you understood" I told him gently, I knew how upset he was. "Just because I understand doesn't mean it doesn't hurt me! You've been waiting for someone who could end up to be me, who knows? He'll, he may not ever show up at fucking all, Farran!" He was fully yelling at this point. I didn't know what to do. I nodded "I'm sorry." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I have to go home." He was quite once again. I unbuckled myself and stepped out of the car, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He drummed his fingers again't the steering wheel "you should ask Aerin." He mumbled.

I nodded and walked towards my house. Like always it wasn't until my door closed that I heard the car roll away. At least he doesn't hate me.


	4. chapter 4

The rest of the week went by fast with Zephyr avoiding me as if we were a couple that had broken up. His other friends would call hI'm to sit with him, and he would leave right as the bell rang. I couldn't daydream about us knowing how upset he was. I sat with a few other friends during the week. Everyone could tell there was an issue between us but they didn't mention it. Even Aerin was silent when In walked into the classrooms by myself.

Although Zephyr wasn't talking to me I can still enjoy life. I invited Aerin over for a sleep over and to help me get ready for my party.

"Look, I've been avoiding the topic, but is Zephyr coming?" She said as we were watching TV on the couch. I shrugged I really had no idea "dunno" she sighed in aggravation "What even happened between you two?" I didn't really want to say. "Girls, time for dinner!" My mom called from the dining room. She narrowed her eyes dramatically at me and pointed her index finger at me. Letting me know that the conversation wasn't over. I laughed as we scooted off the couch to eat.

My mom put our plates in front of us as we sat down "Meatloaf and mashed 'taters." She giggled and sat down "Where's dad?" I asked noticing the empty seat at the far end of the table, "he's down at the venue making sure everything is perfect for your party tomorrow." She said dreamily "Hes such a good father." I shook my head "mom, you're so gross and sappy!" She laughed "Hopefully you'll understand tomorrow." We laughed and ate dinner. My mind constantly drifting to Zephyr and my hopes of him being my mate.

After dinner, Aerin and I helped clean the dishes and went up to my room, leaving my mom in the living room to watch reality TV. We sat down and turned on the small TV in my room keeping the volume low so we could talk. "So, what happened with Zephyr?" I sighed hating that Aerin didn't beat around the bush, I told her about the dinner and how Zephyr took offence to what I said. She nodded slowly. "I have no idea what to tell you. Not until tomorrow." She said. I nodded "well, until then can we just have fun?" She smiled at me "want to go for a run?" I nodded. We jumped up and ran downstairs to shift for a run. Soon I would forget all about everything for a while. Or maybe figure everything out.


	5. chapter 5

I woke up with Aerin sleeping next to me. Her dark hair covering a majority of her face. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand plenty of birthday texts and social media notifications filled my lock screen. I scrolled through everything sending the occasional "thank you" message. After I was done I slid out of the bed and left my room to grab some breakfast. The smell of food filled the air, making my stomach gurgle. As I walked into the kitchen I saw some other pack members inhaling breakfast and my mom and her friend cooking. I smiled sadly, knowing that I probably wouldn't come to this fimilar sight anymore after today. Its customary for the girl to move in with her mate not long after finding each other. "G'mornin'" I said giving a small wave. I was greeted by a confusion of cheers and "good morning" and "happy birthday" replies. I smiled and grabbed a plate to fill with food, my mom came up to me and gave me a large tight hug "Happy birthday, baby." I hugged her back, "thanks mom". She pulled away "I'll fill that for you. Sit down." I sat at the table with everyone else and joined the conversation. After I had seconds, I excused myself and headed upstairs to my room.

Aerin was still asleep, sprawled out on the bed as if she's never slept on one. I shook her body, "Aerin, breakfast is ready." I told her. She nodded her head "I'm going to shower, so we can start getting ready. " I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the bathroom for a lengthy shower.

After my shower I slipped on a T-shirt and capris. I checked my phone once more, it was 11am. I sighed. The party didn't start until 6, so I have quite some time before Aerin and my mother will drag me around the house to get my hair done and dressed. I hung my towel on the rack behind my door, Aerin was no longer in bed.

not finished


	6. chapter 5 (08-27 19:26:33)

I woke up with Aerin sleeping next to me. Her dark hair covering a majority of her face. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand plenty of birthday texts and social media notifications filled my lock screen. I scrolled through everything sending the occasional "thank you" message. After I was done I slid out of the bed and left my room to grab some breakfast. The smell of food filled the air, making my stomach gurgle. As I walked into the kitchen I saw some other pack members inhaling breakfast and my mom and her friend cooking. I smiled sadly, knowing that I probably wouldn't come to this fimilar sight anymore after today. Its customary for the girl to move in with her mate not long after finding each other. "G'mornin'" I said giving a small wave. I was greeted by a confusion of cheers and "good morning" and "happy birthday" replies. I smiled and grabbed a plate to fill with food, my mom came up to me and gave me a large tight hug "Happy birthday, baby." I hugged her back, "thanks mom". She pulled away "I'll fill that for you. Sit down." I sat at the table with everyone else and joined the conversation. After I had seconds, I excused myself and headed upstairs to my room.

Aerin was still asleep, sprawled out on the bed as if she's never slept on one. I shook her body, "Aerin, breakfast is ready." I told her. She nodded her head "I'm going to shower, so we can start getting ready. " I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the bathroom for a lengthy shower.

After my shower I slipped on a T-shirt and capris. I checked my phone once more, it was 11am. I sighed. The party didn't start until 6, so I have quite some time before Aerin and my mother will drag me around the house to get my hair done and dressed. I hung my towel on the rack behind my door, Aerin was no longer in bed.

I walked downstairs staring at my phone, wondering if Zephyr was intentionally not texting me today. Maybe he's still too upset to tell me happy birthday. I can understand if he's that mad, but it still hurt. I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV I flipped through the channels slowly, hoping to see if my phone would light up with a notification from Zephyr. I didn't know hiw long I was flipping but it was apparently quite a bit of time when Aerin came in dramatically "there you are! I've been looking for you to go on a run." She was clearly a little impatient. She flopped on the couch beside me "are we really not doing anything?" I shook my head "I'd rather spend my last few days at home." I turned to face her as she rolled her eyes "what's the point if you're just going to sit by yourself all day?" I shrugged knowing she was right, she threw a pillow at me "lets bake something you baby." I smiled half-heartedly, she knew that I love baking and whenever someone was in the kitchen, people would sneak in and out with requests, grabby hands, and even sometimes helpful ones. We made our way into the kitchen and I grabbed the recipe book "what are we making today? I think some linzer cookies, brownies, and a cake." She shifted through to her favorite recipes "don't forget chocolate chip, cinnamon rolls, and some cupcakes." I nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me." We gathered our supplies and ingredients, playing some of our favorite music and singing along. Mixing a batter each. Some pack members came in singing along to the music and chatting. Some children ran in sneaking their hands in batter and giggling when we scolded them. This is what I would miss most. The easy things in hindsight that I always took for granted.

The longer we baked the further my worries drifted. By the time we were done with the doughs and started on the dishes we'd seen a hefty number of pack members stop by and it was time for me to get ready. Aerin and I wrapped up the left over doughs with labels and some cooking times in the fridge. "Hey, Hannah, can you keep an ear out for the timers? We have to get ready for tonight!" Hanna groaned like a child, from the living room despite being 8 years older than us "fiiiiiine! But I'm taking a huge chunk out of the brownies!" She called "Only if you sit them all evenly!" I yelled back. Hannah groaned again "Fine! But I'm taking them to the groups on patrole tonight!" She called again in a voice that was her final bargaining chip. Now it was our turn to groan "fiiiiine!" She laughed "go get ready and have fun you crazy kids!" We laughed too and headed up the stairs to get ready.


	7. chapter 6

"You're finally... Almost ready!" Aerin announced her hands once again reaching for my hair. I swatted her away "no, I am done if you keep primping me I'm never going to make it." I rolled my eyes and stood up from the chair "let me do your hair since you've barely started getting ready yourself." I pushed her in the chair and sprayed her hair with heat protection and began to straighten it even more than it already was. We giggled like we did when we were 12, Talking about mates and our futures. "You're done." I announced and tapped her shoulder to dismiss her from the chair. She stood up and struck a pose like a cliche model. We laughed and walked over to my closet where my dress was hanging. She took it out and sighed. "I guess this is it." I nodded in agreement she sniffed "I gotta go home and get in my dress. I'll see you over there." She cleared her throat. "Okay." I gave her a hug "don't be a drama queen." We laughed as she walked out the door.

I stared at my dress it was it was a strapless ballgown style dress that had a wine color bodice with a silver belt made of small stars and a full moon moon shaped buckle with a boysenberry colored skirt with small star sequins at the bottom of the skirt.

It was a hassle to have it made but it was beautiful.

I slipped into it, sliding it up my body. It was a perfect fit. Although I couldn't reach the zipper. I held the bust and opened my door to find help but found Zephyr standing there instead "hi." I gasped. He looked as handsome as ever in a gray tux with a purple tie his hair was in a neat low bun "hi." he replied looking me in the eyes.

Everything suddenly didn't matter. I wanted to apologize to him for being insensitive but suddenly I didn't know how to speak. "Do you need some help with that?" He asked me. I blinked it took me a moment to realize he meant my dress. "Uh, yeah" I cleared my throat "yes, please." He strpped toward me and wrapped his arms around me one rested on my lower back as the other zipped up my zipper. "Look, I'm sorry about... Everything." He said resting his hands on my waist. I shook my head "Don't apologize. It was me I shouldn't have-" he smiled cutting me off "How about we don't play the 'I'll take the blame' game. Let's just forget it happened?" I nodded my head. "Good," he whispered, leaning into me "you look... So beautiful." My cheeks began to burn instantly, I smiled at him. His smile disappeared resting his forehead on mine. "I- I love you Farren. I mean it, I really do love you. I always have." I felt my heart beating heavily in my chest "Zeph-" he closed the remaining space between our lips with a kiss. Even though I wanted my first kiss to be with my mate, I couldn't fight it. I didn't want to either. My arms fell around his shoulders pulling his body closer to me. Our kiss intense, and lasting for what felt like a blissful eternity until we couldn't breathe. We broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. I giggled and he smiled "Ive wanted to do that for so long." He confessed to me. "Me too." I said hesitantly kissing him again softly. We were interrupted by a throat being cleared "Excuse me Miss Quila, the car is here." Victor a patrol member for the evening said. He stared at the floor so he didn't intrude on our moment anymore than he already did. "Thank you, Victor. I'll be down momentarily." He nodded and went backdownstairs. "I'll head down too." Zephyr said "kay." I replied turning to grab the rest of my things, but not before he pulled me in for one more quick kiss.

He ran down the stairs I don't know what this means for us, but it means something good. After reapplying my lipstick, I carefully made my way downstairs holding my dress in one hand Zephyr stood at the bottom looking like a dream. Once I was close enough he reached his hand out for me. I gladly took it and didn't let go, intertwining our fingers felt so natural as if we'd done it a million times before. He escorted me to the limo, opening the door for me as I slid in "Thank you" I said as he got in right next to me. "No problem," he said turning his body toward me "so how long until we get there?" I chuckled "long enough." I grabbed his tie, and pushed my lips against his.

"We've arrived, m'am."

We stopped kissing for the first time since we got in the car "Thank you for informing me." I opened my clutch and quickly reapplied my lipstick, and handed Zephyr a napkin which he wet with some water and wiped his lips. "Ready" I asked him. He gave me a thumbs up and opened the door and offered his hand for me to get out.

The building was huge. It was a castle renovated into a plaza type building. So there was plenty of room, we walked into the building into a labyrinth feeling hallways. If it wasn't for signs we would have gotten lost. I held Zephyr's upper arm we walked up to the door before he opened the door I stopped him "Zephyr. I just want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, I... I love you too. And I mean it." I looked up at him "and... If nothing happens, maybe we can talk about... Us?" I asked hopefully. "Of course" he gave me a kiss on my forehead "I'll always do my best to be here for you. No matter what." He hugged me "you ready?" I nodded my face in his chest. He let me go and I grabbed his upper arm. We opened the doors everything was perfect. A grand ballroom with a large crystal chandelier hanging above everyone, the large buffet smelled amazing, pop music was playing but not loudly, the murmurs of the large crowd was there. We stood at the top of the stairs as I surveyed the perfect party, something hit me. "He's here." I said to myself "I'm not ready for this."


	8. chapter 7

I smelled the air, the lingering moments of the most decadent scent I've ever smelled suddenly disappearing from the room. I looked at Zephyr "he was here." I told him relief in my voice but my nerves were standing on end. I scanned the room hoping he was there, everything in me was screaming to go find my mate, even though I could no longer smell him, "Are you okay?" Zephyr asked me distracting me from the fact I wasn't with my mate. I exhaled a breath I didn't know that I was holding "Uh, yeah. I'm-I'm good." I said snapping my eyes back to him. He offered me an uneasy smile, and I offered back a sad one. "Should I probably go?" He was obviously worried for his saftey. I shook my head "he isn't here right now." I couldn't seem to control the disappointment in my voice. I coughed, trying my best to hide it "lets dance." I wrapped my arms around him, we both smiled and moved along to the music.

After a few songs I Aerin came to us "your mom wants you to greet the other leaders." I sighed the part of every birthday I hated since I could remember "I'll be back soon." I squeezed Zephyr's hand. "I'll keep him warm." Aerin winked at me, we all laughed, I gave them a weak wave as I left the crowd of dancing bodies.

"Hello Alpha and Luna Stanley." I bowed to them, the leaders of a small pack a couple of towns over. They bowed slightly to me "Happy birthday. My, you've gotten so big since last year!" Luna Stanley exclaimed. I smiled "thank you!" I said with equal enthusiasm. Our conversation was brief but pleasant. I bowed goodbye to them and made my rounds to the other leaders. Some of the conversations were without a doubt shorter than others, but they were mostly wonderful people, some weren't as friendly but all are allies to our pack. The leaders who don't have children brought some of their strongest and highest ranking members. Some of the smallest and weakest, brought their best looking members along with them. Anyone that might possibly ensure their packs futures. The mingling brought me to the most familiar alpha apart from my father "Hello Alpha Hala, Luna Hala." I bowed once again, Alpha hala grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss and "are you enjoying your party, dear?" He asked."Yes, sir." I smiled my eyes landing on the Luna who looked a little distraught. "Excuse me Luna, is everything okay? Do you need a drink or anything?" She smiled "I'm just looking for our son, have you seen him?" She sounded embarrassed as sh smoothed out her deep green trumpet style dress. "I cant say that I have." I informed her simply. "He went to gather the gift that we forgot, darling." Her husband reminded her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into his embrace "if I see him or my gift, I'll let you guys know." They gave me a light chuckle as I headed to get refreshments before I went back to dance.

Something carried a light breeze by me that carried a scent that stopped me in my tracks familiar, yet it was also different in a way I couldn't pin. He's back. My heart leapt, my stomach flipped, and my breath hitched this was it. I turned around, I couldn't see him yet but I was determined to. The only thing on my mind was to find him and immediately kiss him just to be with him. I immediately walked through the crowd on the dance floor. Easily moving them along with my arms until I reached the last row of people. It was then I saw him. Well, his back. I could tell he was handsome, his black suit fit him like a glove and his hair was probably freshly cut. I wanted to run over to him but I hesitated just long enough to see a blonde in a red dress link her arm through his. Instantly my blood boiled and I loathed her. From her blond hair to her cream skin and her scent masked by an expensive perfume. Which smelled nice, but because she liked it, I hated that too. In my mind I've already imagined 4 unique not very politely and overly violent ways of explaining to her that the man she is touching is mymateand that she is to never touch him again. I shook my head as if that would deter any new images from barging their way into my mind. The thoughts of what I could do got my adrenaline rushing. I knew I couldn't just snatch them apart, but every second of her lingering next to him, rubbing ber scent on him was unbearable. I couldn't contain my anger any longer. I heard a growl echo in the room. The music, conversation, and dancing all stopped simultaneously. My attention was torn from my mate and the girl to find the source of the growl so I could resolve the issue, but a quick scan of the room told me where it came from because all eyes were on the culprit. Me.

My eyes widened in embarrassment when I realized it came from me. Instinctively I looked toward my mate whose face I've yet to see but when I did, it wasn't a disappointment. "Astor." I whispered. My eyes soaked in every ounce of his tan skin, blue eyes, strong jaw and full lips that I wanted to kiss for all eternity. My party faded from around me and him, his eyes met mine and we stared at each other. Suddenly I felt as if I've been numb up until this moment. I became overwhelmed with emotions like it was the first time I've felt them. They flew by in in an instant, I've never been so happy I've found my mate. I was sad because I missed so much time with him, which turned to jealousy for realizing he brought someone else. Which quickly became rage. The one that lingered "You're my mate?" I dryly laughed. Suddenly sick to my stomach as I looked at their linked arms. Quinn looked surprised "Babe, what is she talking about?" She questioned him clinging his arm tighter. My eyes narrowed at her as she didmaking her clutch tighter in fear. "You didn't even tell her?" I spoke quietly knowing that was the only way to control my voice "Did you even tell anyone?" My eyes couldn't leave his face. He looked so lost and hurt too. "Farren!" I turned to see Zephyr pushing through the crowd. "What's going on?" He asked me concerned as his eyes checked me for any immediate injuries as he grabbed my shoulders.

Despite how much I wanted to, his touch didn't feel the same as it did earlier this evening. It was distant as if I were surrounded by a shell. I gently moved his hands from my body as we heard a second growl from Astor. Zephyr pushed me behind him "What the fuck is your problem?!" He shouted at Astor who in turn took four very large steps towards Zephyr. Both seething and neither was about to stand down. "Zephyr. Its him. Astor is my mate." I pulled his arm so he would step down from Astor. He stared at me bewildered "Him?!" I nodded once.

"Step away from her." Astor said dangerously. Zephyr glared at him, if looks could kill, Astor would have dropped dead. "Zephyr, please." I begged him. He moved next to me and plafed his hand on my lower back to support me. "Don't touch her!" His alpha tone echoed through the room. His clenched fists were ready to strike anyone down at this point.

If everyone wasn't already looking, they were looking now. "You don't get to tell him what to do!" I shot at him directing his attention to me. He snarled at me "You're sticking up for him?!" He sniffed the air in my general direction "Why... Do you feel of him?" He asked silently yet the rage in his voice was there. My face flushed with memories from earlier that evening "Were you with him?" The accusation burned me and made me angry. I pointed a finger at him "You don't get to ask those kinds of questions!" I was losing control of my voice. For a second everything was silent. People were either too stunned or scared to approach the situation unfolding before them. Something clicked in my brain, identifying the smell that came by me earlier. "You were with her, weren't you?" The question had him taken aback. She looked away from the situation as if that would change the fact that everyone now knew "Answer me!" I screamed. My eyes filled with tears that I tried to blink away. "Yeah. I was." Astor said strongly as if he'd done nothing wrong. "And you knew... You knew I'm your mate. And you did it anyway! And you brought her here!?" My tears flodded over as I reached my hand over my heart. I felt disgusted with everyone and everything. The next words out of his mouth felt like he threw acid on me "I was hoping I was wrong." My jaw dropped and I gasped. Zephyr's hand touched my arm "Farran..." He was just as upset as I was. I felt like I checked out of my body and it began to back on its own. I stepped toward Astor, the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Even if everything was now tinted red. My right hand was balled as I raised it, the party goers gasped as they realized what I was doing. My fist had connected with his cheek, knocking him back. "You bastard!" I yelled raising my other fist to keep going. I never wanted to stop. I wanted to beat him, and then Quinn and continue with anyone who would dare to get in my way. But before I could keep going someone grabbed my arms and pulled me away from Astor. I struggled "let me go!" I commanded in my alpha tone but it didn't work "Let me go!" I commanded again. I tried to pull my way back to Astor, my eyes didn't leave his body "I will fucking kill you!" I directed at him as I was pulled up the stairs, through the doors and into a car. I never stopped fighting to return to Astor until the car door was closed and locked. "Let me out!" I screamed over and over slowly my anger becoming pleads and then just crying as the car pulled off and headed down the road. I rested my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I was pulled into a warm body who draped their arms around me. I looked up even though the familar scent told me who it was. "I'm so sorry, mommy." I sobbed the words out. She lifted my chin wit her hand "You're okay, honey." She wiped my tears with her thumb "I'm proud I raised a strong child. Physically and mentally. Besides," she chuckled "I think you have him a real shiner." I laughed through a sob and sniffled and leaned back into her. Not knowing exactly where we were going, but I didn't care.


	9. chapter 8

Turns out I was just heading home. By the time we got there I had stopped crying and felt exhausted. "Where is dad?" I realized once we had our shoes off inside the house. "He needed to stay and calm everyone down and smooth things over." She informed me. I nodded I felt lost. "Honey?" She asked me "you should go take a shower and relax." She told me. "Okay." I said quietly heading up the stairs. "I'll bring you your towel and pajamas!" She called after me. I heard but I didn't care. On my way to the bathroom I unzipped my dress and walked out of it. Leaving it in the hallway I made it to the bathroom and took off my bra and underwear. I signed as I started the shower. I stepped in and washed myself off, and cried silently as I remembered what Astor said to me and what I did to him. After I felt as if I'd been in the showwe for eternity having a pity party, I stepped out to find pajamas and a fresh towel on the counter. I dried off and dressed myself in sleeping shorts and a tank top. I braided my hair into two seprate French braids and looked at myself in the mirror my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I rolled them at myself anyways and went to my room to put on some socks.

"Hey, Farran." I gasped as I was yanked out of my thoughts to see Zephyr standing there. I gave him a soft wave "Hey." I replied softly I rubbed my arms as I looked away from him. Embarrased from the events earlier this evening. "What happened back there?" He was genuinely concerned "I'm sorry. I didn't do anything wrong right?" I shook my head "thanks for being there for me." I smiled at him. He smiled back and walked over to give me a hug. I inhaled his scent it was dull and made me feel very little in comparison to Astor's scent. But it made me feel just as safe and comfortable as it always did. It definitely brought my spirits up "you want some cookies?" I asked him pulling away from him gently "Yeah." He smiled and punched me in a soft friendly way. We both chuckled to ourselves and headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies and two glasses of milk. We went to the living room and put on a movie. We got comfortable in our usual position we both rested our heads on separate arm treats and our intertwined legs rested on one another. Not to long after it began Zephyr broke the silence "Are you okay?" I looked at him from my arm rest. He wasn't looking at me, he knew if he were, I'd be less likely to be honest. I looked away "Yeah. I'll be good. I am good." I shrugged watching the movie. A few more minutes went by before he spoke again "What... Does this mean... For us?" He asked I knew exactly what he meant he wanted to know what would happen to our friendship now that he wasn't my mate and that clearly he and Astor didn't get along. I contemplated his question. I sat up and he looked at me "It means that I'll still be here for you." I told him confidently. He smiled at me and turned back to the movie, but I kept my eyes on him as I quickly crawled on top of him and stradled his waist. He looked at me surprised by my actions "What are you doing?" His words rushed out "I-I don't know." I breathlessly told him. With his left hand, he gently pushed me off of him "I know you don't know what you're doing." He told me. "But-" I started, but he cut me off "You know I want to be with you. But you're hurting and confused." He stood up "Its late." He said checking his phone. I grabbed his sleeve "Don't leave. I'm sorry." I told him my voice was weak. He tussled my hair "Don't be. I'm leaving because I love you." I nodded at his words With that, he and I walked to the door. "Get some rest." He told me and kissed my forehead. "Okay." I whispered "Get home safe."

I locked the door behind him and went upstairs for the last time tonight. I closed my bedroom door and fell onto my bed, which has literally never been comfier and after a few minutes, I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
